Boohbah
An magical Boohball flies through the air all around the world. The Boohball is the home for the 3-D cuddly creatures, the Boohbahs, which sleep & get energy poison in a spinning charger octopus with five pods. The blobs make an big ball which the Boohball is known for.The Boohbahs: The characters are the Boohbahs. They dance & bounce wild while exploring the Boohball. They are the same during each episode. The Boohbahs are powered by energy, have a fat body, & have wobbly, very cuddly fur. They have an turtleshell head. They do not have an mouth. They can hide their heads when someone calls their names. In alphabetical order (voice actors, not names), they are: alex zumbah purple calna zing zing zingbah orange emma humbah yellow laura pelo jingbah pink phillip richard hayes jumbah blue The Boohbahs are known for flying around. When they do this, they fart around then finally, fall back to the ground in a circle. The Boohbahs stare when they go downward. Then, they start to do stunts such as: backflips backword rolls hevs pushes pulls falls leaps runs falls into the pod The Boohball: In the show, an colorful Boohball flies all over the place. The highlight of the show, The Boohbahs live in it. The locations include an spinning pod where the Boohbahs explore the world in while sleeping or charging up, a giant space for flying around, and a place where the Boohbahs dance. The energy is made by noise (or laughter, as it is use is). Funding Credits: In the PBS broadcasts, funding credits are a rare feature of funding jumbah turns on and the boohbahs watch the funding Opening title: A sparkly Boohball flies through the air in 3 out of 15 countries (Austraila, China turkey Egypt, France, Germany, India, Jamaica, Japan, Namibia, Russia, South Africa, Spain, United Kingdom, and United States). On each stop, children get tickled by the Boohball, getting their laughs transported into the ball. The rainbow continues on its journey, and the action above is repeated in the other 2 countries. When all of the laughs have been put inside, the Boohball lands on the ground and makes a giant colorful dome. We then are signed by the Boohbah logo, and go inside the ball that previously toured 3 countries before. A giant spinning recharging pod is seen, inside having five fluffy pods. Inside these pods are Boohbahs, who have been fully charged up. children's voices roll call as the pod spins faster. Each time it stops, the Boohbahs raise their heads up and moves their eyes straight toward the viewers. Straight after all this, the Boohbahs leave their pods, and in order to do this, they fart/air, thu suspending them into the air. They fart again after a child's voice is boo thu leaving the boohball and into a giant world. They fly down into a spiral path in their skydiver formation and begin their crazy flight around the space. The Boohbahs fly around in crazy ways, such as inverting themselves, spinning around sideways, and even flying on their backs. All five Boohbahs reunite, and line up toward the dancing "room". The same voices begin calling each Boohbah's name, causing them to spread eagle and react their heads. Suddenly, the voice boo is heard again and the Boohbahs all make farting noises to fly back up toward the Boohball. All of them make their skydiver formation and they go inside their pods. NOTE: The rainbow with the Boohbahs at full power the fluffy pod is by Backstage Technologies, Inc. that appears to be one that was used in the tunnel in Tokyo Disneyland's Pooh's Hunny Hunt accident wtoryworld and the storypeople after the work is done two or one child(ren) are seen pushing a giant present box toward a giant beam of light. They blow the box upward toward the beam and it disappears into a giant jellybean thing. The Storypeople are roll called one by one, but after the unseen kids voices say that the thing inside the box is "a present for the Storypeople!" We continue on to a jigsaw puzzle, where we are greeted with a live action sequence where the Storypeople play and interact with the present that was in the box. The sequences are narrated by a unseen voice in a monotone style voice. . Boohbah dance: After the Storyworld segment has been done, we go back into the Boohbah pod, where multi-coloured spots fly around the screen. During this, children's voices are heard saying "Bah! Booh! Bah! Booh!" and then laugh. We return to the Boohball, where a more challenging dance is seen. The Boohbahs return and do the adforementioned dance. During most of these, all of them do farting noises, especially when they fly, fall down, bend, etc. Like the other dance, there are some special effects; farting, background music, the Boohbahs' movement and repetitive dancing mix into a more impossibler dance to do. Many of these dances are inspired by the Storyworld segment of the day. When the dance is sped up, another rainbow shower is seen, but less forceful and less louder than before. The rainbow spiral is sending multi-coloured spots and ribbons into the middle of the Boohball. The Boohbahs all make farting noises, and fly toward the spiral. On their way down, they all hum, making a musical note that is the same colour as the Boohbah to go down into the Boohball. The Boohbahs also go into the Boohball as well! The Boohbahs lower into the pod inside the Boohball. Each of them fly into their respective fluffy pod, reacting their heads into their bodies and going to sleep. The pod begins to rotate, then spins faster. The pod dont spins viloet for the boohball below. begins at the moment where the Boohball soars through the air to fitting music. Upon this, another unseen voice is heard, saying "LOOK AT WHAT place either we or I CAN DO!" The Boohball lunges forward, and hits a field of grass, causing a rainbow spiral to appear. Either one or two people dance on the spiral to music that was made before